Not Your Average Love Story By the real author
by thespian95
Summary: A game of spin the bottle changes Ryan and Sharpays life...or does it? Rypay,Troyella,Chaylor. The mysterys of life. READ AND REVIEW! Just to clear it up... Ryans legal gar. is mom and Sharpays legal gard. is dad. This is more the cause of there non-relat
1. Just a game of spin the bottle

Not Your Average Love Story

Disclaimer; I, (Amanda chaotic) do not own this story, my good friend (Thespian95) wrote this. This is her first fanfiction ever, so be nice. I am only posting this for her, because she isn't able to post stories yet. Oh, p.s. neither one of us own HSM, HSM2, or Zac or Lucas, even though we would both love it if we did.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo 

Ryan: Hey Shar time to meet the guys.

Sharpay: Coming!

Ryan: What takes girls so long to get ready any way?

Sharpay: Well we have to look our best 24/7 that's not easy.

Ryan: Yeah…what ever we were supposed to be at Chillie's 10 minutes ago.

Sharpay: Ok we'll take my car.

Ryan: You know it is pretty embarrassing being in a hot pink convertible!

Sharpay: Get over it. Lets go.

Xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Troy: Hey guys

Ryan and Sharpay: Hey

Gabbi: I think you guys have some twin thing going on.

Ryan: Well you know some times it doesn't even seem like we are twins!

Chad: Although with your change of heart Sharpay you seem to be getting more and more like Ryan.

Sharpay: Thanks

Ryan: Wow Sharpay! A compliment! That's really sweet!

Sharpay: You deserve it.

(Ryan blushes)

Taylor: I'm hungry lets get a table.

Kelsi: How may I serve you today?

Gabbi: Kelsi you work here now?

Kelsi: Yeah I know it has nothing to do with music but I do have to save up for college.

Troy: I know what you mean!

Chad: I'll have a steak!

Kelsi: Wow some ones hungry!!!!

Chad: Yeah!!!!!

Gabbi: I will have the salad please.

Troy: Hamburger with extra onions.

Gabbi under her breathe: Oh man!

Taylor: I will just have some chicken fingers with a side of fries please.

Sharpay: I will have the Trout please.

Ryan: I'll have what she's having.

Kelsi: Ok your food will be right out.

Troy: I'll have the same thing? Ryan do you have any originality!

Ryan: Of course I do! I just love fish and … never mind.

Sharpay: What?

Ryan: Never mind it's not important.

Gabbi: Some one special?

Ryan: Well yeah but she is kind of off limits.

Gabbi and Taylor: Me?

Ryan: No…not that you two aren't great and all…but with Troy and Chad and…

Taylor: Its ok Ryan we get it!

Ryan: I'm dumb.

Sharpay: Your not dumb at all just a little…

Ryan: Speechless

(Ryan stares at Sharpay until Kelsi comes back with their orders)

Kelsi: Here you guys go.

Troy: Hey want to join us?

Kelsi: I can't, I have to get back to work.

Gabbi: Some day soon though…right.

Kelsi: Of course you guys have fun.

Everyone: bye

Chad: Ok Ryan who is this special someone? This is going to bug me till you tell me!

Ryan: I really can't say…

Troy: Well you don't have to.

Sharpay: Yeah don't worry about it!

Ryan: Thanks Shar you always have my back!

Chad: You are all coming to my party tomorrow right?

Taylor: Wouldn't miss it for the world!

(Chad and Taylor kiss forgetting they are out to lunch with their friends)

Chad: Oh umm…

Gabbi: Well I got to go I have a huge science test tomorrow!

Sharpay: I wouldn't worry Gabbi!

Gabbi: Thanks Shar

(In Ryan's mind he can't seem to stop thinking about his sister's nice, sweet and cute attitude)

Gabbi: bye guys

Everyone: Bye

Troy: So Evans how is your lives going?

Chad: Real not theater.

Sharpay: Well…

Ryan: Not great…

Taylor: Why??

Sharpay: Well…

Ryan: Our parents are getting a divorce…

Xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Taylor: Oh you poor things!

Chad: I know that must be tough!

Sharpay: It really is

Ryan: Yeah…you have no idea.

Sharpay: Well we better get going to.

Ryan: Yeah bye guys!

Everyone: Bye

Taylor: I feel so bad for them!

Troy: I know it must be tough.

(Chad looking through the window to see Ryan and Sharpay getting in their car he starts to get a devilish smile on his face)

Taylor: I know that face…what's up Chad?

Chad: Well…

Troy: Spill

Chad: Well, you know Ryan and Sharpay.

Troy: Duh!

Chad: Well if their parents get divorced…

Taylor: THEY WON'T BE BROTHER AND SISTER ANY MORE!

Chad: Exactly

Taylor: So?

Troy: Well…Ryan likes Sharpay!

Taylor: How in the world do you know that?

Chad: It's a guy thing. Well we better get going we have to set up for the party.

Chad and Taylor: Bye Troy.

Troy: Bye…ok I guess I am paying…

Xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

(While all this is happen Sharpay and Ryan are in their car talking)

Sharpay: Ryan what is that great smell?

Ryan: New cologne

Sharpay: Let me smell

(Sharpay gets really close up to Ryan's neck… Ryan starts to blush and sweat.)

Sharpay: You ok?

Ryan: Yeah…yeah…um…no…

Sharpay: Why?

Ryan: The divorce.

Sharpay: The fact that we won't be brother and sister any more is a pretty scary thought.

Ryan: I know.

Sharpay: Chad's party will be the last day we are brother and sister.

Ryan: I know

Xoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

(Ryan is in his room writing in his journal)

1/3/08

I had a pretty good day today. We went out to lunch with the crew. They asked me whom I liked… if only they could know. The divorce has been tough on Sharpay and me. I hope she is ok.

Goodnight;

Ryan Evans

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxo

(Ryan talking to himself)

Ryan: Okay Ryan I got to look good for this party, no theater junk! I'll wear…I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT FASHION!!!

Ryan: SHARPAY!!!!!!

Sharpay: What?

Ryan: I need something nice and cool to wear to the party.

Sharpay: Easy where this.

Ryan: Perfect thanks Shar

(Sharpay had pulled out a tuxedo)

Sharpay: Trust me in that you look…

Ryan: What?

Sharpay: Handsome…

Ryan: Oh…really…thanks.

Sharpay: Ok well I got to finish getting ready meet me down stairs and we can leave.

(Ryan is sitting in a chair tapping his foot nervously to see what crazy out fit Sharpay would be wearing. Sharpay came down wearing a beautiful blue gown.)

Ryan: WOW!!!!!!

Sharpay: What?

Ryan: Oh nothing…just…

Sharpay: What?

Ryan: You look…amazing

Sharpay: Is this just because I said you looked handsome?

Ryan: Not at all!

Sharpay: Oh well thanks…we better get going we are going to be late!

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

(At the party)

Chad: Welcome twins… I mean Ryan and Sharpay!

Taylor: Smooth.

Gabbi: Hey guys

Troy: Hey!

Chad: All right, everyone's here!

Gabbi: So what are we going to do?

(Ryan couldn't help but notice the bottle lying on the table)

Chad: Spin the bottle.

Ryan: What about Shar and me?

Chad: We will cross that bridge when we get to.

Ryan: Oh man.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Troy: We can play in your living room.

Gabbi: Ok

Chad: Ok everyone in a circle.

Troy: I'll start.

(Troy spins and as luck would have it…it lands on Gabbi.)

Troy: Yes

(They kiss slowly)

Chad: My turn.

(As luck would have it he got Taylor.)

Ryan: I guess that leaves me.

(As you could guess the bottle stops right in front of Sharpay!)

Troy: OoooOoo!

Chad: You have to do it.

Ryan: You up for it Shar?

Sharpay: We have to.

(Ryan and Sharpay get closer and closer until finally there lips touch! It was a long passionate kiss)

Ryan and Sharpay: Wow!

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Chad: Awkward?

Ryan: Um…

Troy: I think we are forgetting why we are here… happy birthday Gabbi!

Gabbi: Thank you guys so much for throwing me this party!

Sharpay: Lets open gifts.

Ryan: Um…

Taylor: I'll go first.

(Gabbi takes the package to find a beaker in it decorated beautiful by Taylor.)

Gabbi: Aw thank you so much. Now every time we are in class I can use it thank you.

Chad: My turn!!!

(Chad's gift was an autographed basketball by every one on the basketball team.)

Gabbi: Now we HAVE to play one-on-one some time!

Chad: It's a match!

Ryan: Um…

Sharpay: My turn!

(Gabbi opens the gift to find a jewel-incrusted microphone)

Gabbi: Troy looks like we have a duet to sing soon! Thank you!

Sharpay: You are so welcome!

Ryan: Um… oh ok I will go now.

(Ryan's gift was of course a hat. That was made perfect for Gabbi)

Gabbi: Oh Ryan thanks this means so much to me!

Ryan: Um…Oh you are welcome.

Troy: Ok my gift is the best.

(Gabbi opens it to find a beautiful ring.)

Troy: Gabbi…will you marry me! Ha just kidding!

Gabbi: TROY!!! It's beautiful thank you!

Chad: Well that's everyone time for cake!

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Gabbi: Who wants to cut it?

Ryan and Sharpay: Me!

(Ryan and Sharpay both reach for the knife and there hands go over each other)

Ryan: I um…have to go…to…the bathroom! I will be right back.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

(Now everyone is sitting outside by the fire (except for Ryan who is still in the bathroom) singing campfire songs)

Chad: This is what life is all about sitting with your friends having a great time!

Taylor: It sure is.

Troy: So Gabbi you have a good birthday?

Gabbi: It was great!

(Sharpay keeps looking at the door waiting for Ryan to come back)

Sharpay: I am going to go check on Ryan.

(Sharpay leaves)

Taylor: Why did we have to play spin the bottle?

Chad: I will admit they seem pretty shaken up!

Gabbi: HELLO! Ryan must have said um… about 5 times!

Troy: They so like each other.

Gabbi: Troy we can't bug them now with the whole divorce and every thing.

Troy: You are right like always.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

(Mean while Sharpay is on her way to the bathroom to see if Ryan is ok. Sharpay knocks on the door of the bathroom)

Sharpay: Ryan you ok?

Ryan: Yeah.

Sharpay: Can I come in?

Ryan: Actually I am coming out.

Sharpay: What were you doing?

Ryan: I was writing something.

Sharpay: What?

Ryan: I promise you will find out tomorrow.

Sharpay: Ok let's go out with the others. Let's make the last of our few brother and sister hours.

Ryan: You are right let's go.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Troy: Hey Evans…Ryan and Sharpay… um welcome back.

Gabbi: Ryan you ok?

Ryan: Yeah I'm fine now.

Sharpay: We just needed to talk.

Chad: Well quit yapping its time for some snacking!

Taylor: SMORES!

Troy: All right now we are talking!

Gabbi: Lets eat!

(Just picture it the crew laughing and eating together happily…just wait until tomorrow!)

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Ryan: Well Shar we better get going mom is going to have a cow if we come home late again.

Sharpay: Yeah you are right. Good night every one!

(Ryan and Sharpay exit)

Gabbi: Maybe this divorce will be a good thing.

Taylor: Why?

Gabbi: Well now since they won't even be related any more they can show their real emotions for each other.

Troy: Some times I swear they are not even related!

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

(In the car)

Ryan: Shar…

Sharpay: Yeah…

Ryan: Well… I have a secret mom and dad told me to never ever tell you. But now that they are getting divorced I feel you should know…I am adopted…

Sharpay: THAT EXPLAINS SO MUCH!

Ryan: It really does.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

(At home)

Sharpay: Night Ryan.

Ryan: Good night ex-sister.

(Right then and there Ryan starts to cry. Sharpay comes to join Ryan in a great big cry fest. This is there last night as brother and sister)

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

(Ryan is in bed writing in his journal)

1/4/07

I hade a roller coaster of a day today. Sharpay and I went to Chad's and we played spin the bottle and as you could guess the bottle landed on Shar. Now that we aren't going to be brother and sister anymore and now that she knows I am adopted maybe it is time to show her how I really feel… Truth is …I love her!

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

(Sharpay sneaks in to Ryan's room to use one of his hats for a model for her art project to see Ryan's journal flat out and open on his bed. Ryan must have fallen asleep while writing it.)

Sharpay: Can this be true? He is my brother…but wait…he isn't.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

(The next morning)

Sharpay: Ryan get up mom and dad are leaving!

Ryan: Coming.

(Ryan appears downstairs still in his pajamas)

Ryan: I don't feel that good. Mom… dad I love you guys!

Mom: Oh we know this is tough on you kids but we just don't have anything in common. Sharpay we have something to tell you.

Sharpay: It is ok Ryan told me.

Dad: Let's just get this over with.

Mom: Bye guys. We love you both no matter what happens.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sharpay: Ryan you ok?

Ryan: No I have a fever and a headache.

Sharpay: You must have got it from me when we kissed…

Ryan: Yeah I think we should really sit down and talk about that.

Sharpay: Well…I wonder if you felt the same way I did like fire works were…

Together: Going off inside my heart…

Sharpay: You did feel that way!

Ryan: Yeah I also know you read my journal last night. I was awake.

Sharpay: I couldn't resist.

Ryan: It's ok. You know that thing I was writing when I was in the bathroom?

Sharpay: Yeah

Ryan: Well I wrote a song for you…

Sharpay: Oh Ry!

Ryan: Here it is…

(Sings a song called "Hey there my sister" a song about them splitting but they didn't need to split.)

Sharpay: Ryan that was beautiful…

Ryan: Thanks…I am…just…yeah

Sharpay: Speechless.

Ryan: Hold that thought.

(Ryan runs to the bathroom)

Sharpay: Ryan you got the stomach bug!

Ryan: I think you are right.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sharpay (on her phone): Hey guys…

Troy, Gabbi, Chad and Taylor (are together for movie): Yeah

Sharpay: Ryan is not feeling good you guys want to come over and watch a movie?

Troy: Yeah we will be right there.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sharpay: The crew is coming over.

Ryan: Great except for one thing…should we tell them…

Sharpay: About what?

Ryan: Us…

Sharpay: I don't know if there is you know…us.

Ryan: Only one way to find out…

(Ryan and Sharpay kiss. There first real kiss as a couple)

Sharpay: There is.

Ryan: For sure.

(The doorbell rings)

Sharpay: Hey guys!

Gabbi: Oh Ryan you poor thing are you ok?

Ryan: Yeah just a stom…

(Ryan runs to the bathroom again.)

Troy: The poor kid!

Taylor: I feel so bad.

Chad: Yeah.

Ryan: Sorry guys.

Chad: Hey it's cool.

Sharpay: Ok what movie should we watch… Hairspray…Halloween Town High…High school musical?

All together: Halloween Town high!

Sharpay: You got it.

(The movie goes on fine until the part where the couple is on the broomstick comes on)

Ryan: Everyone we have something to tell you…

Everyone: What?

Ryan: Well first I am adopted…

Everyone: WHAT!

Ryan: Just wait…Shar and me have found we have feelings for each other…

Chad: DUHH!

Taylor: I am so happy for you guys.

Gabbi: Me to.

Troy: Have you two…

Ryan: Kissed yes.

Troy: Ah I see.

Gabbi: Troy we better go. Lets let Ryan get some rest.

Ryan: See you all later.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Mom: Hey guys…

Sharpay: So where is Dad staying?

Mom: With his girlfriend in the far part of New Mexico.

Ryan: Where are we staying?

Mom: You are both staying here.

Sharpay: Fine with me.

Ryan: Me to.

Mom: Thank you guys so much for being good sports. But now that you two aren't really related I want you two to be friends not sister and brother (Sharpay and mom are crying. Ryan also starts to cry)

Mom: Lets hug now.

(Everyone standing hugging. Their mom doesn't notice that Ryan has slipped his hand into Sharpay's hand.)

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Mom: Ryan you feeling ok?

Ryan: No…but it is no big deal it is just the bug.

Mom: This family is having a pretty messed up day today.

Sharpay: You have no idea.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Ryan: Hey Shar?

Sharpay: Yeah Ry?

Ryan: Is this wrong?

Sharpay: Is what wrong?

Ryan: Us?

Sharpay: No. It is just very un-normal to have a brother and sister end-up dating.

Ryan: To me it seems like this is all a dream.

Sharpay: I know you have never felt it…this is what love feels like.

Ryan: How do you know?

Sharpay: Mom told me.

Ryan: Yeah and mom and dad didn't turn out to have a great life after all that!

Sharpay: I know but… mom loved dad. It was just…dad didn't love mom.

Ryan: Sharpay you really are the best.

Sharpay: I know. Thanks Ryan. You know you are not half bad yourself.

(Slowly kiss)

Ryan: We got to be careful around mom though. This could get awkward.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sharpay: Ryan get up!!!

Ryan: What…what is wrong?

Sharpay: Troy and Gabbi are in the hospital!

Ryan: What lets go!

Sharpay: Ry.

Ryan: What?

Sharpay: You need shoes!

Ryan: Oh yeah right ok lets go!

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

(At the hospital)

Chad: There you two are!

Ryan: What happened? Are they ok?

Taylor: The doctors don't know yet.

Sharpay: What happened?

Chad: We don't really know yet.

Taylor: We do know one thing though.

Ryan and Sharpay: What?

Chad: It was done on purpose.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sharpay: What?

Ryan: What is wrong with them?

Taylor: Bad cuts.

Chad: Really bad.

Sharpay: Where?

Chad: It's weird.

Ryan: What?

Chad: Their cuts were on there…arms.

Sharpay: That's weird if it was someone trying to kill them then they would have gone for the heart.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Chad: There was this note at the scene:

If couples are not right

You know what might come next

Their spirit might take flight.

Ryan: Oh my god!

Sharpay: Who ever this person is they are trying to get ride of couples…

Taylor: Oh my god that means…

Chad: that means you guys and us.

Sharpay: Ryan I am scared.

Ryan: Don't worry.

Chad: They got hurt last night so I think we will all be safe if we are all together tonight.

Taylor: Our parents won't go for that.

Ryan: We can camp out.

Sharpay: Yeah then our parents will let us.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Nurse: Troy and Gabbi want to see you now.

Chad: We will tell them our plan.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Gabbi: Hey guys.

Troy: What's up?

Taylor: Are you guys ok?

Troy: Yeah

Gabbi: We are going to be in wheel chairs for a few days.

Ryan: Wheel chairs?

Taylor: We thought you guys got hit in the arms?

Gabbi: No…

Troy: Legs.

Sharpay: That's weird. Who told you guys that they got shot in the arms?

Chad: The nurse.

Troy: Oh that is Riley she has a memory problem.

Ryan: That is a safe person to have at a hospital.

(Everyone laughs)

Chad: So do you guys remember or know who shot you guys?

Troy: No. We were knocked out.

Taylor: We found this note.

(They read the note)

Sharpay: Wait…let me see the note again.

(Sharpay looks at the note again. Her face starts to get white)

Ryan: Shar you ok?

Sharpay: No…no…no this can't be…

Taylor: What?

Sharpay: I know who wrote this. I know this handwriting.

Ryan: Let me see…oh my god.

Sharpay and Ryan: KELSI!

Everyone: WHAT!

Ryan: Yeah I know this handwriting from her notes.

Gabbi: But why would she hurt us?

Chad: Duh! Kelsi likes you. If she can't have you know one can!

Gabbi and Troy: Oh!!!!

Sharpay: We think she is after us next.

Ryan: We are all going to camp out tonight together just to make sure. When are you guys getting out of here?

Troy: Now.

Taylor: You guys want to join us.

Gabbi: Yeah I think it will make it safer for us.

Sharpay: Well let's leave and let these 2 get some rest.

Troy and Gabbi: Bye see you tonight.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

NOTE ; Don't forget to review and tell my friend what you think, she would love to hear what you guys think! Next chapter will be posted ASAP. Thanks )


	2. Campin' at Camp HumaHuma

Hey guys, I got some reviews for the 1st chapter thank you so much for the support. I really hope this chapter was a little deeper. I hope you like it!

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

(In the car)

Ryan: Hey Shar?

Sharpay: Yeah Ryan?

Ryan: Well I have been thinking and…how come you didn't go live with dad I mean now he is your legal guardian?

Sharpay: True but trust me I would rather stay here with you and mom. Well…Miss Ronald now. (Ronald is their mom's maiden name.)

Ryan: Thank you Shar.

Sharpay: No problem. Now I have a question for you.

Ryan: Shoot

Sharpay: Well… do you miss having a "dad"?

Ryan: I still have a dad just not legally.

Sharpay: Do you?

Ryan: Not our dad. Going behind our backs and seeing other people behinds mom's back. When I get married I am never ever doing that to you.

(Ryan was so mad he didn't even notice he said YOU! But Sharpay noticed.)

Sharpay: I know you won't Ry.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

(Chad arrives at Taylor's house.)

Chad: Hey Taylor ready to go?

Taylor: Yes and thank you so much for picking me up.

Chad: Hey no problem besides I have 2 surprises for you.

Taylor: CHAD! You are the best.

Chad: Uh…uh…uh no "you are the best" until you see the surprises. Close your eyes.

(Chad leads Taylor to the driveway.)

Chad: Ok you can open them.

Taylor: CHAD! You got your own car!

Chad: No…I got you a new a car…

Taylor: Oh my god Chad…you have been saving up for so long though.

Chad: No amount of money could compare to how much I love you!

Taylor: Oh Chad!

Chad: Wait, wait, wait one more surprise follow me!

(Chad leads them to the back of the car.)

Chad: Look

(The license plate says: Chad N Tay 4eva)

Taylor: Now can I say it?

Chad: Go ahead!

Taylor: You are the best.

Chad: Ok now lets try this pretty girl out. Time to meet everyone at the "Humahuma Camp Site".

Taylor: I drive.

Chad: Hey it's your car.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

(Since Gabbi and Troy both are in wheel chairs they get picked up by a van to go to the campsite.)

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Sharpay: RYAN LET'S GO WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE!!!!!!

Ryan: I am coming I just hade to finish packing.

Sharpay: You want to take my car?

Ryan: No

Sharpay: To bad I like my car lets go.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

(At the campsite)

Taylor: Gabbi you and Troy just hang out the guys will get the camp set up.

Ryan: Yeah no problem. Sharpay why don't you go spend some time with the girls.

Sharpay: Don't have to ask me twice.

(Sharpay leaves)

Chad: Deep down I think she is still partially the same Sharpay…

Ryan: Just a little at least she doesn't boss me around any more like a cute little puppy.

Chad: What was up with that anyway?

Ryan: Well Sharpay has always been kind of a daddy's girl. My dad used to boss around my mom just like Sharpay used to do to me. Also she knows one of me deepest darkest secrets…

Chad: What?

Ryan: Promise you wont tell anyone?

Chad: Swear

Ryan: Well…I do ballet…

Chad: That's all?

Ryan: Yeah!

Chad: I have a secret like that to.

Ryan: What?

Chad: I jump rope…

Ryan: That's it?

Chad: Yeah I haven't told anyone that before!

Ryan: Well…I guess both of our secrets weren't that big a deal!

Chad: Yeah you are right.

Ryan: Yeah

Chad: Hey Ryan?

Ryan: Yeah.

Chad: I'm sorry for calling you a show dog and stuff… you are a really cool guy.

Ryan: Thanks Chad that means a lot.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

(Ryan and Chad finish up setting up)

Chad: Ok everyone camp is set up.

Troy: Yeah! So what should we do first?

Gabbi: Well its 8 at night now…so maybe we should just lie around and watch the stars for an hour.

Sharpay: Sounds good to me!

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

(Just picture it… Chad next to Taylor, Troy next to Gabbi and Ryan next to Sharpay without a care in the world.)

Ryan: Hey Shar…

Sharpay: Yeah

Ryan: You see that really bright star right there…

Sharpay: Yeah why…

Ryan: It reminds me a lot like you… pretty, shinning and not to mention a STAR!

Sharpay: Ryan, its official you are the nicest guy any girl could ever ask for.

(Ryan blushes)

Chad and Troy: Hey!

Everyone laughs

Gabbi: Troy isn't it nice to just to lie down and not be in those stupid wheel chairs?

Troy: Sure is!

Taylor: How long are you guys in those things any way?

Troy: Only for about a month.

Chad: Well at least that is good.

Gabbi: Yeah and by the way whose car is that? The black convertible in the driveway.

Taylor: Mine…

Troy: Where did you get that?

Chad: Me

Sharpay: Ah that's so cute!

Chad: I guess.

Gabbi: Troy will you buy me a car?

Troy: Only if I win the lottery.

Everyone laughs.

(Suddenly the silence is broken by the sounds of leaves and branches snapping.)

Chad: It's the note giver.

Gabbi: Everyone in the tent. Wait me and Troy can't get up.

Ryan: Chad you come carry Troy I got Gabbi.

(They all get in the tent whispering.)

Sharpay: Ryan I'm scared.

Ryan: Its ok Shar. Its Kelsi, she wouldn't hurt us.

(Then they could see a shadow outside the tent.)

Chad: That is not Kelsi her shadow would be a lot smaller!

Taylor: Oh my god who is that?

Gabbi: I don't think I want to find out!

Ryan: Let me go out.

Chad: Not unless I come out to.

Troy: I would if I could.

Sharpay: No you don't know who this is any what they are capable of!

Taylor: They could have a gun.

Ryan: I am going out.

Chad: Me to.

Ryan: Wait…

(He goes over and kisses Sharpay)

(Chad goes over and kisses Taylor following Ryan's example.)

Ryan: Charge!

(Ryan and Chad run out of the tent! The person they see is in some sort of mask. It is way to dark to see though. This is because they were looking at the stars WAY longer than they expected. Chad and Ryan both jump on the guy. Inside the tent everyone (except for Troy) is crying. Then you hear a gun shot. Nothing but silence…)

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Hey guys! Dieing to see what's going to happen next. Sorry poor choice of words! Any way review this new chapter and the chapter before it! I know you want 


	3. Are we there yet?

Taylor: Oh my god how could they do this to themselves

Taylor: Oh my god how could they do this to themselves?

Gabby: It's all right the nurse said everything would be ok.

Troy: THE NURSE IS MILEY! SHE DOESN'T KNOW WHAT SHE IS TALKING ABOUT!

Sharpay: Troy calm down. I know this is hard to cope with but…we have to keep up the spirits. For Ryan and Chad's sake…

Miley: The boys will see you now.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Ryan: Hey girls…and Troy.

Chad: Hi Taylor.

Taylor: Hi Chad! Oh I'm so happy you guys are all right!

Sharpay: Me to!

Troy: I hate to bring it up but do you guys know who shot you?

Ryan: No it was way to dark to see.

Sharpay: Well dad is on the case. (telling everyone besides Ryan) He's a cop.

Gabby: So what happened? Like are you guys gonna be in casts or…

Chad: Nah. We're fine.

Ryan: Thank goodness! In fact we are going home today!

Sharpay: Well then Ryan we better get home. I'm sure dad has already told mom so we better go.

Ryan: Bye guys. Chad you better get better all right?

Chad: All right

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

In the car

Sharpay: You know…that's the first time any ones has gotten close to taking a bullet for me.

Ryan: I would hope so.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

At home

Mom: Oh my! Ryan are you alright! Oh I was so worried!

Ryan: Yeah mom I'm fine!

Mom: Any more word from dad about the case?

Sharpay: No not yet.

Mom: Ah. Well I suppose all we can do now is wait.

Ryan: Mom you ok?

Mom: Yeah just a little shook up is all.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

In Ryan's room

(Knocking on the door as Ryan is getting ready to go out)

Sharpay: Ryan shouldn't you be resting?

Ryan: No the doctor said the best thing for me to do is get right back on my feet. I'm going over Chad's for a Get Well party. You're invited to if you want to come as my date

Sharpay: I would love to let me just get ready.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

(They arrive at Chad's house everyone is outside)

Ryan: Hey guys why aren't you inside?

Gabby: Well we have a surprise…

Taylor: We are going on a trip to George's Island off of Boston Harbor!

Sharpay: WOW! I have always wanted to go there!

Ryan: Yeah me to! When are we going?

Troy: Well…Since me and Gabby just got out of our wheel chairs…we were thinking…

Gabby: What Troy is trying to say is turn around.

(They turn around)

Ryan: A LIMO!

Taylor: Yeah my mom knows a guy.

Sharpay: Well what are we waiting for?

Chad: Nothing let's roll!

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

(They all get on the ferry)

Sharpay: Wow Ryan would you look at that water?

Ryan: What about it?

Sharpay: It's so pretty. It would be amazing to just live under the sea and not have a care in the world…

(All of a sudden some one in a trench coat and a MASK walks by and pushes Sharpay she falls of the boat!)

Everyone: SHAR!

Ryan: Don't worry I will save you!

(Ryan jumps in the water. At first he is scared out of his mind. He can't find Sharpay when all of a sudden he sees something shinny. Its Sharpay's necklace. He swims right over to her. He lifts her up and everyone helps get them both on the boat)

Ryan: Sharpay? SHARPAY CAN YOU HEAR ME!

Chad: She needs mouth to mouth!

Troy: Can we get some help over here!

(Ryan gives Sharpay mouth to mouth she slowly begins to come back. Everyone sighs in relief)

Ryan: Thank god your alright!

Sharpay: Ryan is that you?

Ryan: Yeah its ok I'm right here.

Sharpay: Ryan?

Ryan: Yes

Sharpay: We are still going to the island right?

Ryan: If you really want to. We will sail onward. Don't worry Sharpay. No matter what, No matter who is doing this. I am going to find out who it is and I will stop them. They obviously have a problem and I will not give up till I find out who it is.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox


End file.
